Surely a Ruse
by xravenscroftx
Summary: Not your average FINA AU- The message wasn't a ruse. It was a specific Englishwoman calling for a specific English doctor. Watson finds out too late. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is rather rough- I haven't written anything of substance in ages- but it was fighting to be written. **

**The italicized quote below is from FINA, and is not mine. Save for that excerpt, this story is told in sesquidrabbles.**

**Enjoy!**

_It appeared that within a very few minutes of our leaving, an English lady had arrived who was in the last stage of consumption... It was thought that she could hardly live a few hours, but it would be a great consolation to her to see an English doctor... The good Steiler assured me in a postscript that he would himself look upon my compliance as a very great favour, since the lady absolutely refused to see a Swiss physician._

"It's surely a ruse, Holmes. It is far too convenient in both timing and nature to be anything but." Holmes didn't seem to acknowledge what I'd said. "I won't be following it."

He looked up at that. "You can't stay."

"And why not, may I ask?"

His eyes were clearly pained as he answered me. "In ridding the world of Professor Moriarty, I will undoubtedly be sacrificing my life as well. This will be the crown of my career. If you were to be injured- or worse- helping me, it would be severely tarnished."

"That's not a terribly good reason, my dear fellow. Together we are stronger anyhow."

"And if there really is an Englishwoman dying back at the hotel?"

"Holmes, there will certainly be an Englishman dying here if I don't stay. I'll deal with certainties now and moral obligations later."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A slight cliffhanger on this one... definitely not the worst you've seen. Enjoy!**

"Now, Watson, since you insist upon staying, you must follow my directions to the letter."

I nodded my acquiescence. "I need you to find and incapacitate the Colonel. He's surely secreted in these hills somewhere, ready with his air-gun. You are to wait for me at the path to the Falls and not, under any circumstances, interfere with whatever shall come to pass between the Professor and I."

Though I knew that I'd be at his side immediately should things go awry, I agreed.

"Good man. Let us begin."

It was the work of a few minutes to find Moran- he was not near as well-hidden as I would have expected him to be. After having dispatched him, I climbed down to the path and stayed where Holmes and Moriarty were just in my sight. Then, before I could shout a warning, they tumbled over the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! **

**Without further ado...**

"HOLMES!" I shouted, sprinting to the cusp of the Falls. "HOLMES!" For a few agonizing moments, there was no response. Then I saw him, clinging to a small ledge for his life not 3 metres below me. "Holmes- you must find another purchase."

He looked up to me and then searched the cliff face for a handhold. "To your right- there! Just a bit more and I can help raise you." Not ten minutes later, he was back on solid ground.

"That was too close, Holmes. Far too close." He only nodded, shuddering with me.

"Let us catch our breath then return to the hotel. I don't know about you, but I could use a stiff brandy and a smoke."

A ghost of a smile and a nod. "Certainly, my dear Watson."

Within a quarter of an hour, we began our walk back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Final chapter... Thanks for all the reviews and interest!**

** So as not to disturb story flow, I'll define (1) here:**

**Läkare = Doctor**

**Thank you all for the reviews! :)**

**Enjoy!**

We entered the hotel, intending to retreat to our rooms when we were confronted by a frantic Steiler. "Läkare (1)! Did you not receive my missive?"

I froze. "The- the one regarding an ill Englishwoman?"

"Yes, that's it. I sent the boy with it as fast as I could- she arrived only minutes after you left, requesting you by name."

_Dear God, no._ "May I see her?"

"Yes, but your expertise is no longer necessary, I'm afraid. The body is in that room." He specified a room.

Completely disregarding propriety, I sprinted down the hall. _Please, no. _"The last stage of consumption" the note had read... "She could hardly live a few hours". I opened the door. "She requested you by name..." _It's too much of a coincidence... It's impossible..._ I reached the body residing on the bed. _No!_

It was Mary.


End file.
